Kurenai Dôji
Kurenai Dôji (The Crimson Child's Short Playtime) 'is the second chapter in Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Statistics *'Cover Characters: Roger Dunstan *'Cover Tagline:' "I Am The Robat Master! I Create Them!! I Destory Them!!" *'Page Tagline:' "They Meet Again!!...And Now..." *'Ending Tagline:' "The First Jiont Operation In The 21St Century!!!" Plot Rune and the shop owner, Taiji Kokubun are taken aback by the fact that Yamato has addressed Ultimo by his name when Yamato hasn't even seen him before. Yamato asks Rune what Ultimo is, which just further surprises him when he was the one who said Ultimo in the first place. Yamato admits that the name just came out of his mouth by itself and Rune protests that those things don't just happen. Rune is amazed by Ultimo and asks the shop owner what kind of doll Ultimo is. The keeper says that he doesn't know what it is and he found it while walking up in the mountains; he tried to find out about the doll but there was no information about it. Yamato mocks the old man by thinking that he could just find a life-like doll up in the mountains, but the old man says that Ultimo was found in a giant impact crater and the size and scale of the crater has clearly indicated that Ultimo had fallen from the sky. Yamato thinks that the old man's story is amazing, but Rune says that that's impossible and then says that he shouldn't be selling weird things that he finds in the mountains. The old man starts talking about his inventory, but Yamato ignores him and looks at Ultimo. Ultimo blinks opens his eyes and upon recognizing his master, jumps out of the display case and starts hugging Yamato. Everyone in the room stares slack-jawed as Ultimo moves, speaks and breaks through glass without so much as a single scratch. Yamato is so taken aback that he asks who Ultimo is, and then he asks the shop owner why he put a little kid inside a glass case. Ultimo was shocked at this response and asks if Yamato has forgotten about him. Rune asks Yamato who Ultimo is, as Ultimo seemed to know who Yamato was. Yamato responds angrily that he and Rune were friends since they were kids and asks him when he could have made friends with Ultimo. Ultimo solemnly says it would be a miracle for Yamato to remember Ultimo's name because Yamato was reincarnated from the 12th century. Ultimo says that the reason that he woke up was because Yamato was near his proximity sphere and that Vice is back, because Yamato gave Ultimo the order to destroy Vice back in the 12th century, which put him on the top of Vice's revenge list. Ultimo then said that he and Yamato should renew the Pledge of Devotion to stop Vice and the evil dôji for good. Yamato says that finding a present for Makoto Sayama is more important to him at the moment and then chastises Ultimo not to smash glass and dressing up weird and then he shouts at the shop owner, telling him not to be leaving his grandson in a dangerous place like a display shelf. Yamato and Rune go on a bus when Rune tells Yamato a strange detail he noticed; that once Ultimo hugged Yamato, he was all shiny and clean rather than dirty, like he was when they entered the store, and he looked like a doll when they entered but afterwards, Ultimo looked like a real human being. Yamato says that he had another name going through his head during the time when he saw Ultimo, Dunstan's name had entered his head as well. Yamato says that Dunstan's name sounds like nothing good can come out of it and he says he doesn't want to get involved. Vice abruptly appears in front of the bus and tells him that he is already involved. He activates his turtle saw and bisects the bus in half, but Ultimo grabs both halves easily without letting them fall. Vice acknowledges Ultimo's presence and says that Ultimo was the reason that he couldn't cut the bus into equal pieces, Ultimo apologizes to Yamato, saying that he was following them and Yamato starts to question how Ultimo was flying. Ultimo senses Vice's increase in power and asks him if he has a master and Vice confirms it. Ultimo searches for Vice's master, but Vice says that even if Ultimo does find his master, he could never harm him. Vice suddenly impales Ultimo's stomach with his turtle saw and says that Ultimo is powerless without a master and his hands occupied by holding the two bus halves. Vice's arm is close to Ultimo's soul sphere and he threatens to kill Ultimo should he fights back. Vice says that evil is more powerful than good and he is going to kill Ultimo. Yamato steps onto the bus roof, he sees Ultimo's condition and hears Vice's taunts, he foolishly tries to attack Vice with his schoolbag. Vice calls Yamato a fool and prepares to slice him to pieces, but Ultimo gathers the last of his strength and activates his crane sword and bifurcates Vice. In doing so, Vice's turtle saw cracks Ultimo's spirit sphere, who silently bids Yamato goodbye as he blacks out. Characters in order of Appearance *Ultimo *Yamato Agari *Rune Kodaira * Taiji Kokubun *Makoto Sayama *Vice *K *Hibari Oume *Yoichi Oizumi Trivia * K, Hibari Oume and Yoichi Oizumi can be seen in the crowd watching the fight. Category:Chapters